Always Look on the Bright Side of Death
by 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: One-shot. A view into the lives of Hermione and the twins in the year leading up to, and a short time after, the Battle of Hogwarts. Deals with grief and loss.


_Lyrics included in this story are from "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" by Monty Python. I bow down to their comedic genius._

* * *

><p><strong>Always Look on the Bright Side of Death<strong>  
>by: 93 Diagon Alley<p>

If there was one thing Hermione learned from being friends with Ron and Harry for six years, it was how to adapt to any situation. So when, at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she found herself shuffled around during the mass hysteria and subsequently left behind by her two best friends, she did what she knew best – adapted. She hid out in the flat above 93 Diagon Alley – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – only relocating when they were forced to hide at Great-Aunt Muriel's. She found herself becoming fast friends with the twins as they shared their lives with each other. She introduced them to television and films, and they could frequently be found curled up on the couch together, all three side-by-side, indulging in a healthy dose of Monty Python. The twins had taken an immediate liking to the troupe, and were often spotted doing the horse-and-coconuts routine during slow times at the shop.

So when the summons to Hogwarts was sent out on May 2nd through the D.A. and the Order, the three could be found giving fierce hugs and whispering words of encouragement to each other in the Room of Requirement before going off on their separate ways to join the battle. When it was all said and done, Hermione made her way over to the Weasleys only to find a heartbroken George sobbing over Fred's body. She threw herself at him, immediately attaching herself to his side, and wept silently with him while gently stroking his hair.

In the days following the battle, you could never see George without Hermione, or vice-versa. She was his rock, and he her lifeline; it seemed nothing could keep them apart. So when the day of Fred's funeral arrived, Hermione could be found sitting in the front row of chairs in the Burrow's garden, hand-in-hand with a grave and silent George. She stood by him as he spoke of his brother to the gathered crowd, even finishing sentences for him when he became too overwhelmed to speak. And as the ceremony finished, and all in attendance filed to the front to pay their respects, Hermione and George remained in their seats. All of a sudden, a faint whistling could be heard nearby the pair, that somehow only they were privy to. _Oh, Fred..._ they both thought. They turned to look at each other, and started laughing through their tears. Quietly, the two began to sing the final verse of the whistled tune together:

"_Always look on the bright side of death  
><em>_Just before you draw your terminal breath  
><em>_Life's a piece of shit, when you look at it  
><em>_Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true.  
><em>_You'll see it's all a show; keep 'em laughing as you go  
><em>_Just remember that the last laugh is on you..."_

George collapsed into Hermione's arms as they sobbed their way through the last line. But as they finished singing, George suddenly felt lighter; more free. The smallest of grins lifted on his face, and in that moment, somehow, he knew he'd be okay with time. The song seemed to fit exactly what he imagined Fred would say if he could see them mourning him, and George knew he'd just have to live twice as much from now on for the both of them.

"Oh George," Hermione cried, as she lifted herself away from him to get a proper look at his tear-stained face, "I knew I never should have exposed you two to Monty Python!" George only let out a faint, throaty chuckle in response.

And with that, the two of them mustered up the silliest walks they could, and made their way up to the grave. After sprinkling some dirt on the coffin, George dropped in a Canary Cream and some Ever-Color-Changing Flowers. They looked at each other, linked arms, and walked to the edge of the pond to watch the sun set; both hoping beyond hope that a new day would bring them one step closer to healing.

* * *

><p>Posted: 4 May 2011<br>Word Count: 679


End file.
